His Chance For Happiness
by Blondezilla90
Summary: What if Finn finally realizes what's most important? Finchel Fluff...


**Title:** His Chance For Happiness  
**Author: **Blondezilla90/BlondezillasMaid  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Finn/Rachel, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck & Glee Club  
**Rating: **T/PG  
**Word Count: **2846  
**Spoilers:** Epsiode 1x01 to 1x03 and what might happen in further ep's related to Puck.  
**Summary:** What if Finn finally realizes what's most important? Finchel Fluff...

**Author's Note:** Okay so I finally wrote a Glee fic. I had more ideas to this fic, that went into the smut direction. I saved it this time tho, cause it turned out too sweet. So a sequel might follow. _**Let me know guys if you want one**__._ Furthermore...English is not my first language and my beta is not in her best shape, so I excuse myself for any mistakes (mainly grammar) that you stumble across.

_Feedback is always nice, even when the content of it isn't nice ;)_

_& I sure look forward to it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh hell to the NO...This place reeks..," Mercedes belted out as she threw her bag on one of the beds, snorting as a little cloud of dust filled the air. Tina rolled her eyes at her and put her stuff on the bunk bed above Mercedes.

"W-we w-won'-t be here lo-longer than a f-f-ew days....ch-chill...out-t..." Tina spoke and opened one of the cabinets next to her bed, starting to unpack some of her stuff. Mercedes glared at her and shot a glance over to the cheerios and Rachel.

"She's right...we won't be here long...so let's just put up with it....Mr Shue explained to us that the money is tight and we couldn't afford better..." Rachel said and put her stuff down. On the outside Rachel seemed to be okay, but inside she was just as annoyed and disgusted as Mercedes. She didn't like this and the situation she was in. The worst part wasn't the small cabin, but that she had to share it with Quinn and her cheerio friends.

"Whoever had this idea for this camp thing should be shot, seriously...," Quinn said and looked around the room, her looks stopping at the sight of Rachel. She was lost in her own thoughts, while she examined the room further.

It was bad enough the cheerios joined Glee club, but now she was forced to spent time with Quinn, while getting harassed by her. She knew the only reason they joined Glee was to keep an eye on Finn. Quinn had this crazy idea Finn would actually break up with her over Rachel. It was insane. Rachel knew Finn's reputation was more important to him than her, so even if the kiss in the auditorium meant anything, it wasn't gonna develop into something serious.

She let out a long breath and glanced at Quinn, who put her stuff on one of the lower beds, while her cheerio friends occupied the last bunk bed. It mean Rachel had to sleep on the bunk bed above Quinn. A thought she didn't like at all. She sighed and put on a smile, grabbing her stuff to swing it on the bed.

"If you snore or anything you'll sleep outside...," Quinn murmured to Rachel, causing the other two cheerios to giggle. She nodded and turned away, looking at Tina who gave her a sad look. Rachel shook her head and took a deep breath. Nothing was going to ruin this trip for her, not even Quinn Fabray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you trying to finally get things going with Quinn?" Puck said as he walked into the cabin. Finn raised an eyebrow and turned around to help Kurt lift Artie. Ever since they stepped on the bus to the camp, the only thing Puck was talking about was sex.

"No...." Finn simply answered and let Kurt wheel Artie to his single bed. He chuckled to himself as Puck playfully hit his arm, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"What the heck is wrong with you dude? This is like the perfect time to get it going on." Puck climbed on the top of the other bunk bed and look down as Finn took over the bed beneath him. Finn obviously wasn't in the mood for any sex talk right now, especially with Artie and Kurt in the room.

"Can you just leave me alone with this? I am tired...I wanna sleep..," he mumbled and threw himself on the bed, just to get nudged by Puck.

"Wimp...gonna go outside and run a lap or two..." Puck mentioned as he jumped down, taking of his shirt and grabbing his ipod while he left. Finn rolled his eyes and sighed, shooting a look to Kurt and Artie, who obviously were trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah sure...you two laugh too...," he mumbled and rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from Kurt as he put his stuff away. Finn was about to get up and take a run as well, when he heard a knock at the door. Kurt was the first to reach the door so he opened it and turned to Artie immediately, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Finny...," Quinn said as she stepped inside. She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. Finn turned around with a slight smile and moved up in a sitting position.

"Hey...so how's your room..," he asked semi interested and fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

"Would be much better if I wasn't sharing with Miss super freak and her friends." She rolled her eyes and earned despising looks from Artie and Kurt.

"Her name is Rachel..and she's okay...I don't know what your problem is." Uh oh! The same moment the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Quinn's face turned into a shock expression and Kurt was smart enough to grab Artie and leave the cabin.

"Are you kidding me? That freak...is not okay...I don't know where this sudden admiration for her comes from, but you better get rid of it...I DON'T...like IT...," Quinn yelled at him and jumped up, leaving the cabin. Finn sighed at sunk back into bed. He'll never understand women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went on without any further hating attacks from Quinn or annoying sex questions from Puck. Rehearsal for the new number was going over well and after dinner everyone retired to bed. The bus ride and all took it's toll on everybody, expect Rachel. As she noticed everyone in her cabin was sleeping, she grabbed a quilt and dragged it outside. She found a nice quite place near the lake they were and put the quilt down. She sat down and let her gaze wander over the lake. The only sounds to be heard were the clitter of the grasshoppers and the quaking of the toads.

She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, staring off into nothing. The sun set hours ago, so it was almost pitch dark. The only source of light were little lamps all around the water, engulfing the whole lake into a gold-ish glow. Rachel sighed at the sight and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, while blinking away the tears that were filling her eyes.

It wasn't very often Rachel cried over things, but when she did it was just the eruption of a lot of things that bottled up inside. The whole situation between her and Finn, the harassing she was exposed to from Quinn and Puck. Nothing was easy on her, although she pretended it was. She thought it all was going to be better, but now Quinn invaded the one place she felt save in. Glee club was Rachel's passion and she felt it slowly drifting away from her.

A tear finally escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek, stopping on her knee. Her whole body froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder, jerking a little and slapping the stranger into the face. The guy didn't see that coming and stumbled backwards, falling over while holding his face.

"Oh my god...Finn," Rachel rasped out as she turned around, crawling over to him to check his face.

"I didn't know you were that strong....," he mumbled as he tried to breath away the pain, rubbing his nose. Rachel chuckled a little and got up to walk over to the cabin, grabbing one of the cloths. She walked back down to the lake and dipped the cloth into it. She folded it a little and walked back to Finn, moving his hand as she put the wet cloth on his nose.

"Thank you...," he mumbled and finally sat up, looking at Rachel who once again pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You're welcome....," she whispered into her knees and stared at the lake once again. "You can't sleep either?"

"No...Puck snores...I have no clue how Artie and Kurt can sleep...but I can't...plus...there is a lot on my mind lately...," he answered and scooted a little closer to Rachel. She on the other hand moved away a little, pulling her nightshirt over her legs. Finn stared at her confused.

"Is something wrong?...It sounded earlier like you were crying...," he carefully said and Rachels head turned to look at him, her lips pressed together.

"No...every thing's okay...," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, but Finn knew better and put a hand on her back, trying to give her some comfort. That was all it took and tears started to role down Rachel's cheeks again.

"You know you can talk to me.." Finn mumbled and looked into her eyes, pulling her a little closer.

"I wish....," she sobbed a little, wiping away her tears. "You have no idea what my life is like...It's not all goody happy sunshine like I pretend to be....it just isn't...and you know damn well why...you've been a part of it..."

Finn was taken a little aback by her outburst and frowned. He knew what she meant with that, but he always saw Rachel as the strongest person ever. Little did he know she was totally insecure and not nearly as strong as everybody thought.

"I...Rachel...," Finn tired but Rachel cut him off.

"Don't....you don't need to say anything..." She swallowed hard and looked away from him again, as she started to speak again. "It's more than that, Finn...ever since the auditorium I am confused. You kissed me on your own cue...it wasn't that I pressured you into doing it...and than you suddenly jump up like a bee stung you and...you totally ignore me...rubbing salt into the wound by kissing and being all in love with Quinn in front of my eyes..."

Finn nodded and swallowed hard. He wasn't actually sure if he should tell her what happened and why, because it was highly embarrassing. But he knew he owed an explanation to Rachel.

"I...the kiss...I...Rachel...I meant everything I said in that auditorium...and you were right when you told me that I have feelings for you. Ever since I joined Glee, I've seen you in a different light. You're this amazing singer and dancer....this smart girl and I honestly don't see why anybody doesn't like you...and what happened...while I kissed you..is...that...," he started to stammer and shifted his position uncomfortably.

"You know..Quinn...and I...I mean...she always lead it on..but we never..did it...and my hormones took the bad half of me over...and I got a little too excited while kissing you...and I was so embarrassed by that...," he kept on stammering not noticing the slight smile that was playing around Rachels lips.

"So that's why you jumped up and ran away?" She whispered and turned her head to look at Finn. His cheeks were flushed, something she wouldn't have noticed if they weren't sitting so close to the water.

"Yes...and I am sorry...but...suddenly I doubt everything...and...I thought...that I was just confused...but I am not...I...am very aware of my feelings..." he mumbled, a surprised expression forming on Rachels face, with a little hurt flickering in her eyes.

"You love her...and I was just a fling...got it...," she murmured and turned away from her again. It finally hit Finn how he sounded like and he swallowed hard. He didn't want this conversation to arrive this state, but now that it had he might as well be honest.

"No Rachel...I like you...a lot....Quinn..and I are....it's complicated....my life is complicated...." Rachel's chin dropped a little at his confession, but the feeling of joy in the pit of her stomach quickly disappeared. She got it now.

"Oh...I get it....I don't fit in your perfect world...and reputation...I'm just the freak in Glee...," she mumbled with a hint of sadness in her voice. It broke Finn's heart a little to hear her talk like this, so he shook his head and spoke.

"No...it's not that....I mean..." he started, but Rachel cut him off.

"I'd be the reason you'd lose your friends...and you might end up where I am now..." Her voice was now full of sadness and hurt, while a new batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. Finn sighed at her words and part of his brain was screaming yes. But the other half was screaming now, kicking him metaphorically in the ass. 'It was now or never', Finn thought and took a deep breath.

"It's more than that Rach....I...look..the reason I play football is...to make my mom happy. I am good at football and I'm one of the popular kids at school. Ever since my mom was left by this guy, I promised myself I would make my mom proud. And what could be better to be a star quarterback and be with the girl who's the most popular cheerio." He spoke slow and with a low voice, looking at Rachel. She was carefully listening to what he had to say and she didn't want to interrupt, so she let him speak.

"I love my mom, she's the most important person....anyways...I...Glee was something that makes me happy..truly happy...I love football, but Glee is something that I love even more. I get to do what I love most. I love to sing, dance, play the drums and all that stuff...I am not very good at it...but I still love it...It makes me happy....but...." He stopped talking as she choked up a little, trying to hide it by coughing. Rachel knew better and she scooted closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"So you put your mom's happiness over your own...," she whispered and felt him nod.

"But don't you think....your mom would be proud and happy...if she knew you did something you love? My dads always encouraged me into doing something I love....because when I was happy...they were happy..." She sat up again and turned her head to look into his eyes.

"Of course you carry this big sign over you that screams..I am happy with football...which your mom instantly recognises. Did you talk to her about what you want and what would make you happy?!" Finn thought for a second, realizing he had in fact never talked to his mother before about this. And he could totally understand Rachel's point of view.

"I am not telling you to throw away everything you have...for me....I am not worth it.....but...you really should start letting yourself be happy...truly happy..," she mumbled, her voice breaking a little. It shocked Finn a little to hear these words coming from her mouth.

"Rachel you're worth everything...," he whispered and leaned slightly into her, his lips landing on hers. Rachel froze as their lips made contact. For a split second neither of them made a move, but Finn took the moment to wrap his arms around Rachel. She took that as a cue to kiss him back. The kiss started slow and careful, but soon mouths opened and tongues fought their battle of dominance.

Thousands of red lights went of in Finn's head, but he chose to ignore them. He felt deeply for Rachel and for once he was sure that this was the right thing. Rachel on the other hand was a little reserved in her actions. She wasn't sure what was gonna happen once the kiss ended, so she tried to make it last.

"Oh my...," they both rasped out as they parted. Their foreheads were pressed together as they tried to regain control over their breathing again. Rachel was the first one to pull away and spoke.

"Sorry...I...I think I should go...," she stammered and tried to move away, but Finn grabbed her and pushed her down on her back, moving next to her while looking into her eyes.

"No...I...Rachel...I realized something earlier...and I will stop putting my happiness second...I like you Rachel....I like you a lot...and I'll be damned if I miss the chance of having you...," he whispered and leaned down once more, brushing his lips against hers. She immediately responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, deepening the kiss.

"I like you too Finn.....I think I'm falling in love as well..." she whispered, afraid she might have said the wrong thing as he pulled away. But instead of getting up and running away, he smiled down at her and caressed her cheek.

"Me too..," he mumbled and pressed his lips down on hers again.

**THE END**


End file.
